


Talk is Cheap

by jbsullivan17



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Prophecy, soulmate twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Prophecies have bigger impacts, they’re not personalized, they have a bigger meaning in the scheme of things, right? At least, that’s what Bellamy was taught in the Greek tragedies his mother read to him as a child, so what the hell was the point of this prophecy?What kind of prophecy would force someone to not be able to speak to another person? The person they’re meant to fall in love with? Isn’t that how you truly get to know someone, by talking… right?That’s what Bellamy thought until he came face to face with Clarke Griffin and couldn’t utter a single word.





	Talk is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream that Bellamy couldn’t talk and this happened...  
> I haven’t posted but that’s because I’m looking for a new apartment and job while starting a small business and instead of writing in my spare time I’m working on ways to make my product look the way I want it to without the price skyrocketing astronomically. I’m going to be posting when I can with all this going on. It’s going to be a few months but I’m trying.

Prophecies have bigger impacts, they’re not personalized, they have a bigger meaning in the scheme of things, right? At least, that’s what Bellamy was taught in the Greek tragedies his mother read to him as a child, so what the hell was the point of this prophecy?

Bellamy didn’t believe in the prophecy, though it’s not so much belief, as opposed to doubt. He doubts the prophecy about him is real. He’s been with women, hell, he’s fallen in love with women so when it came to the prophecy attached to his name, he didn’t believe it.

In all actuality, what kind of prophecy would force someone to not be able to speak to another person? The person they’re meant to fall in love with? Isn’t that how you truly get to know someone, by talking… right?

First it was Roma, and that was as catastrophic as anyone’s first love. Falling hard and fast and over with a bang. It was enough to put him off dating for a while, but he’d continued to have sex, hooking up with whoever whenever he felt like. Until Gina, there was something about her that drew him in and it was great until Raven got involved and stole Gina from him and it wasn’t that he was upset exactly, his heart ached for love again and he’d thought he had it but seeing Gina and Raven together he knew it was meant to last with them.

(Gina moved to Germany a year later, staying friends with Raven.)

He’d had a few friends with benefits, calling whoever he felt like, mainly Bree and Echo but the moment Raven said “Bellamy, this is Clarke. Be nice,” a cat had caught his tongue whenever she was around.

“Hi, Bellamy,” Clarke smiled, her blonde waves cascading down over her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling and Bellamy smiled.

(He forgot all about his friends with benefits after that.)

It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to meet her or talk to her, he wanted nothing more than to talk to her actually, felt compelled to do so but every time he went to say something, anything, his mind blanked and whatever thought he might have had was gone. He remembered her name and her question, but his answer wasn’t there anymore.

He nearly growled in defeat when a shaggy haired cocky prick sauntered up to them, draping his arm over Clarke’s shoulders. “Babe, there you are. Who’s this?”

“Bellamy and I’m not your babe. I’m not your anything,” she grimaced. “What are you even doing here?”

“Free country, isn’t it?”

“Not for wannabes or douchebags... or both,” Bellamy grumbled. He couldn’t talk to her but he could talk around her... okay?

Clarke laughed and the guy grimaced and stomped away. “Thank you. He’s my asshole ex that doesn’t understand that cheating is something I don’t tolerate. Granted he was using me to cheat on Raven, but still,” she shrugged, looking up at him sheepishly. “Sorry, I—I don’t know anyone in town besides Raven and my employee who’s, of course, out of town this weekend. Raven dragged me here.”

Bellamy licked his lips, not risking an attempt to say anything and just nodded with a warm smile.

“I’m cursed,” Bellamy groaned, slamming his head back against the wall next to Miller five minutes after the interaction.

“What?”

“Clarke? Clarke. Blonde hair..?”

“Griffin, yeah I know her.”

“I can’t talk to her. I can’t say a goddamned word to her, it’s worse actually, I _forget_ what I want to say the moment I’m about to open my mouth. I’m cursed.”

“So the prophecy is a pseudo-curse?”

Bellamy glared at his friend out of the corner of his eye, “You’re saying that like witches and warlocks exist, they don’t.”

“Curses, prophecies, witches, warlocks, they’re rather synonymous.”

“Thanks asshole, it’s like I didn’t know that.”

Miller shrugged, “You came to me. So who wrote this prophecy-slash-curse?”

“You realize they happen before we’re born. I have as much a clue as you do.”

“You’re the cop.”

“You’re the writer! Go research or something, figure this out!”

“There’s not much to figure out, man. Your prophecy is your prophecy, even if it sucks.”

“How is she supposed to fall in love with me before I’m able to even say a word to her?”

“How are you supposed to fall in love with her if you can’t keep her around long enough to know anything about her?”

“Soulmate,” Bellamy said simply, stealing Miller’s bourbon from the table between them. “I just met her and I’m fifteen percent in love with her.”

“Because that’s how love and soulmates work,” Miller laughed, getting up. “Good fucking luck with that.”

* * *

Bellamy knew it wasn’t a fluke, knew he didn’t dream her up or that the night didn’t happen at all, he knows it did and he acknowledged it and all it’s weirdness of being incapable of speaking around Clarke... Griffin, Clarke Griffin.

He asked Raven about her the next day and she gave him a knowing smirk but it wasn’t that she knew about the prophecy or that Clarke is probably, most definitely his soulmate and she has to fall in love with him before he can even attempt to speak—or write (he tried writing his number for her and that was atrocious)— to her.

The worst part was that Raven wouldn’t say anything, claiming if it’s meant to be then the cosmos will tend to its fruition. She’s a little nutty with Luna around the shop.

Bellamy groaned and headed back out to work the beat with Murphy sleeping in the passengers seat of the squad car and Bellamy wondered how he still has a job. He’s a good cop and partner when he’s awake but too often hungover and an all around asshole didn’t help. Bellamy hated those traits of his.

“Unit 81-3, come in,” came over the radio and Bellamy elbowed Murphy hard, jolting him awake as Bellamy handed him the mic.

“81-3,” he said sounding perfectly awake. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“We have a hang up at 174 North Street, roll through and see what’s going on.”

“Ten-four. En route,” Murphy said releasing the mic and dropped it in the cup holder. “Why do we get the shit jobs?”

“You’re a lazy shit and I’m a little too trigger happy.”

“Trigger happy Asian cop in south side Arkadia, nothing could go wrong.”

“At least I’m not white like your albino ass.”

They pulled up to the address and Bellamy sighed, an art supply store? He stepped out and looked to Murphy who was still in the car by the time he got to the curb.

“Seriously?” he grimaced and Bellamy shrugged and went in alone.

“Arkadia Police Department, we got a call from this address,” he said when he didn’t see anyone in the front of the store. “Hello? Arkadia Police!” he called when there wasn’t an answer.

“Jesus, I told Jasper not to call, it wasn’t a big deal and... Bellamy?”

He turned around and his jaw slacked at the sight of Clarke Griffin standing in the doorway off to his right, a black smock covered in paint, different hues and different stages of drying and... mustard? on the corner of her mouth. Fuck, he can’t say a damn thing. He smiled at her in greeting before quirking an eyebrow as to see what was wrong or, hell, why she’s even there.

She seemed to understand what he wanted, which was good. “This is my shop, there’s a workshop in the back for art classes and...” she smile/sighs… nervously? Bellamy’s really working on reading body language (especially his soulmate’s). “Anyway, there’s a teenage girl that comes in once a week and I’m usually manning the counter when she comes in and I always pretend that I don’t see the bag of white cheddar popcorn she tucks under her arm when she’s paying for my already too expensive paint supplies and I forgot to mention it to my annoying employee, Jasper, and he called the cop—police before I could stop him.”

Bellamy grimaced, why would she aid someone from stealing from her?

“I spend Sunday and Thursday nights at the neighborhood shelter, feeding the homeless and making crafts with the kids, get their mind off not sleeping in the same bed every night, you know?” She smiled shyly and looked to the floor, half confused as to why she was sharing so much with him but Bellamy was loving how in sync they were, he’d give her a look and she’d respond as though he asked. “I’m sorry. Wow, you didn’t ask me anything.”

Bellamy smirked and gave her a wary thumbs up.

“You want to look around? There’s no one here but me, I sent Jasper home after nearly terrifying Madi, she probably won’t be back for a few weeks unfortunately. I was going to offer her an after school job once I thought she might trust me.”

Bellamy gave her a skeptical look, or what he hoped was, before going down an aisle. He needs to distance himself from the mustard in the corner of her mouth, it’s seriously distracting.

“So, is this your thing? The—the silence? Raven said you’re an arrogant bastard, but this silence... it’s... okay, frankly it’s annoying, but also intriguing and if you are an asshole and this is just a long play to get in my pants, I’m not going to make it easy because I’m not a casual sex kind of girl. Seriously, I’ve tried and I’ve always seemed to somehow wind up in a relationship with the person.”  
Bellamy smirked at her over the shelves and she gasped.

“Seriously, why am I telling you any of this?”

Bellamy walked back over to her and couldn’t help himself, he stepped into her, cupping her jaw as his thumb swiped away the mustard.

Before he knew what he was doing, the mustard covered thumb was in his mouth and he was sucking the yellow condiment off his appendage, Clarke’s aquamarine eyes were wide and never wavered from his mouth.

“Uh, if you’re done with your horrible silent flirting, Blake, there’s a car accident two blocks over and we’re the closest,” Murphy said standing in the entrance and turned around, heading back out to the squad car.

“Shut up, Murphy! I’m coming!” he growled after Murphy and turned to Clarke to say goodbye, momentarily forgetting what he wanted to say before remembering and smiled instead—he’s pathetic—licking his lips when his eyes unintentionally darted down to her lips.  
He was out the door, it slowly shutting behind him when he heard her softly say his name. His entire name so softly, he thought he imagined it.

“Clarke Griffin,” he smirked before getting in the car and sped off to the accident on Grand Street.

* * *

“What’s Bellamy’s deal?” Clarke asked Raven, turning the paper to-go cup in her hands. They were seated outside the coffee shop and Raven just sat down with her iced vanilla latte or whatever iced espresso drink she ordered.

“What do you mean?” Raven grimaced taking a long sip of coffee with a contented sigh.

“He doesn’t talk to me. I mean, he did, until he saw it was me and it shut him right up. I’m just not understanding why, I guess. He was fine talking to his partner and...”

“Wait, you saw him in uniform?”

Clarke blushed, taking a sip of her decaf coffee. “Jasper called the cops on Madi and I hung up before he said anything and I guess they send officers out just in case and it was Bellamy. He called out, saying he was Arkadia Police and nothing until his partner came in saying there was an accident that they’re being called to and he said he’s coming and turned back to me and smiled at me before leaving.”

“I feel like part of the story is missing. Anyway, maybe he really likes you and—“

“You’re the one that told me he was a cocky prick who knows he’s hot and uses it to his advantage with women, even you fell for it.”

“Yeah, I was more attracted to his voice and the fact that he wasn’t Finn.”

“Well, it’s not as though I got to hear him talk much, just a growl at his partner.”

“Well, that’s all Murphy, he’s an insufferable douchebag whose life goal is to make everyone around him miserable. And he nearly succeeds at it too. Why do you want to talk to Bellamy?”

“Why’d you introduce us?” Clarke countered, pulling her cup up to her lips and took a sip of the peppermint mocha deliciousness.

“Honestly, you’re both stubborn assholes with different world views and I wanted to see what would happen throwing two stubborn assholes together. He’s speechless and you... what exactly did you say?”

“Stupid shit I don’t remember. Honestly I felt like an idiot and hoped I never saw him again and then the mustard...” she sighed and looking at the table, she bit her lip with the memory.

“Mustard?”

“He—I was having a late lunch and apparently I had mustard on my face when he came in.”

“That’s a little embarrassing and since he doesn’t talk to you he didn’t tell you?”

“No, for the entire time I talked. I was rambling on and on, like word vomit. I couldn’t seem to stop! He was walking around to make sure everything was okay like I said it was and when he came back to me…” Clarke shook her head. It was honestly the hottest thing that’s ever happened to her while simultaneously being the most mortifying moment of her entire life.

“Tell me,” Raven sang and Clarke groaned and sighed, caving.

“He… wiped it off with his thumb and sucked it off his finger, all while keeping eye contact and then Murphy walked in and called it flirting. I don’t know if that could technically be called flirting because nothing was said.”

“Bellamy has many talents, I’ve seen him seduce a woman from across the room. He was definitely flirting with you.”

“So then why the hell doesn’t he talk to me?”

“Have you tried asking him?”

“Yes, and all I got was a god damn smirk!”

Raven laughed and Clarke continued to groan before she realized she had a class to teach and if she didn’t move, she’d be late.

“You’re no help!” She called to Raven, pushing off the counter and moving through the chairs to get back to her shop.

“Swing by the bar tonight, Miller will be there and you can ask him about it.”

“Nathan Miller?”

“Yes, otherwise known as Bellamy’s best friend.”

“I know who he is, I just didn’t know they were friends, they’re so… different.”

“They were in detention together in high school, Bellamy for being, uh, smarter than his teachers and Miller for skipping because he _thought_ he was smarter than his teachers.”

“Isn’t Bellamy older?”

“Two years, it helped that Bellamy stayed and went to community college, they played video games together, I was there at Miller’s occasionally, it was fun.”

“And because I went to Mount Weather Prep, I missed out on all the Ark High fun, right?”

“You were a freshman when he was a senior, it’s not like you’d have known him then.”

“I guess, maybe he’d talk to me then.”

“Right, that’s the problem,” Raven grimaced. “Talk to Miller, that’s my advice.”

* * *

“Do you know where Miller works?”

“What?” Jasper asked, dropping the tube of paint on the counter.

“Isn’t Monty dating Nathan Miller? I thought you told me that a few months ago.”

“No, yeah, he is. Why do you need to know?”

“Because you called the cops on Madi and Bellamy showed up. I have a few questions.”

“You’re going to ask Miller about Bellamy? Isn’t that like Bellamy asking Raven about you?”

Clarke shrugged, “Raven knows almost everything about me, why wouldn’t he?”

“You like him?”

“I’m curious.”

“You really like him,” Jasper teased and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Curiosity is far different than liking someone, Jasper. Never mind, forget I asked and get back to work.”

“He doesn’t have a job exactly, he’s a writer, working on a book, also does some freelance to pay the bills so he doesn’t leave the house often. Sometimes he covers for people at Zone 9.”

“Why didn’t I know any of this?”

“You’ve been in LA for years with Wells. Why isn’t he using you again?”

“Difference of opinion and I’ve always wanted to open up an art store here, driving to Trikru every week when I was in high school sucked.”

“‘Difference of opinion,’ that’s like saying there were only seven horcruxes.”

“You finally watched Harry Potter?”

“Yeah, don’t get too excited, I still haven’t seen Star Wars.”

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, “You’re a heathen.”

“I didn’t have a TV growing up,” he shrugged. “I played a lot of Dominion and when I was at Monty’s we played Halo and Assassin’s Creed.”

“Heathen,” Clarke shook her head as she walked back to her office to place an order for next week.

* * *

Clarke didn’t go to the bar that night, she stayed late at the store doing inventory and when she realized that her headache was from lack of food, she ordered from the Thai restaurant that was on her walk home.

The next day she closed the store at four like always and headed over to the community center, being greeted by Luna carrying a pile of plates as per usual.

“Hey, Luna, let me grab some.”

“Thanks Clarke,” she smiled and Clarke grabbed half the stack and followed her down the hall to the kitchen. “So I know you have your class but I was hoping that since we have a speaker tonight that you’d help set up here instead. Madi is helping out in the kitchen already and the other kids are setting up tables instead of their usual activities.

“What’s the speaker speaking about?”

“Haha. I don’t know, Derrick set it up. I know I run this place but I let people do what they want for the most part.”

“Very diplomatic of you.”

“A real saint,” she deadpanned, placing the plates on the table and Clarke followed suit.

“Nyko in the kitchen?”

“Yep.”

“Cool, I need to talk to Madi real quick.”

Luna nodded and Clarke headed through the doors to the kitchen, finding Madi peeling potatoes and Nyko mashing ground beef. “Hey, Nyko, could I steal Madi for a minute?”

“Madi! Miss Griffin would like to speak with you.”

Madi looked over with a guilty look on her face before dropping the peeler and walked over, following Clarke into the hall.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly before Clarke could say anything.

“It’s okay, really, I’ve known about you taking the popcorn for months. I’m not upset about it. I’m apologizing for Jasper not knowing about it. I was also trying to gain your trust before asking if you want a job after school. You could work off the popcorn while also making some money, maybe sleep on my couch if you want a warm bed that isn’t with two dozen other teenagers.”

“Why me?”

“Because I like you, and you remind me of someone I went to high school with, she had a tough childhood and she might still be with us if she had someone looking out for her. Luna does her best here but there are dozens of you and one of her.”

“What about your boyfriend or getting a boyfriend?”

“That’s something else entirely. You can come and go as you please, I’m not giving you a curfew or trying to be a mom to you. Just a job and a couch, maybe the occasional shower and hot meal.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe a ‘yes’ and possibly a ‘thank you’,” Clarke smirked.

“Yes,” Madi smiled. “Thank you, Miss Griffin.”

“Please call me Clarke, Miss Griffin makes me feel old. You start Monday after school, okay?”

“Thank you, again. Preemptively.”

Clarke smiled, “Get back in there, those potatoes aren’t going to peal themselves.”

Madi nodded and ran back into the kitchen and Clarke sighed, turning around to find Bellamy standing behind her, watching.

“What are you doing here?”

He grimaced and Clarke did the same, his silence was fucking annoying. “I don’t know what game you’re playing, Bellamy, but not saying a goddamned word to me and showing up here is just getting creepy.”

He opened his mouth to say something and grimaced before sighing like he gave up trying to tell her whatever it is he had to say.

“Oh, good. You two met,” Luna smiled.

“Bellamy, Clarke is one of our most beloved volunteers. She goes above the call of duty.”

“She’s the one who actually told me about this place and what you’re doing for the kids. It’s inspiring and I’ve been thinking about bridging the gap between the police and the homeless population  for a while and didn’t know where to start. She mentioned you guys and I called and spoke to Derrick and here I am. You have Clarke to thank for this.”

Luna nodded, looking to Clarke who was glaring hard at Bellamy, not fully believing him.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah, I mentioned I volunteer here. I didn’t think he’d come let alone have a talk with the kids about the police.”

“You two know each other well then.”

“Barely,” Clarke grumbled and Bellamy looked like he wanted to argue that point but refrained, looking pained or maybe that he wanted to change the fact that they barely knew each other but didn’t know how because he won’t speak to her or maybe it was guilt she saw and didn’t recognize.

Luna took Bellamy away to let him prepare for his talk and Clarke went back to stocking up the dinner trays and making sure there was enough silverware and plates for all the kids before Luna called them in from the playground and basketball court outside.

After everyone had food, Clarke, Luna, Derrick, Nyko, and Bellamy all grabbed a plate of their own and ate their meal and just before all the kids finished, Luna introduced Bellamy and he talked about his childhood, giving them some perspective that even though he had nothing, he didn’t see it as a disadvantage but as a way of making everything in his life worth even more than it is. He didn’t have a TV growing up so when he got his own apartment, he spent months without a TV to save up for the one he really wanted. He didn’t settle for the cheap one that was going to break in a year like his mother would have because it was cheap. He bought a 50-inch 4K Ultra HD Smart TV that was better than his friends but his friend’s was also three years older. He appreciates the value of the dollar and uses coupons and every deal there is, he’s not being cheap but economical and Clarke wondered what she was missing in the story, what was so different about her that he wouldn’t talk to her.

Once his little speech was over and he answered all the questions the kids asked, stacking their dishes and heading upstairs to their bunks, Clarke stopped Bellamy in the hall on his way out. “I don’t know what this is with you, why you won’t talk to me, but I hate it. I want to talk to Miller, I don’t care if he doesn’t tell me the truth, I just want more insight into whatever this is.”

Bellamy nodded and gestures for her to go with him.

“How do I know you’re going to take me to him? How do I know you’re not a murderer and picked me as your next victim and this is your MO?”

Bellamy laughed, taking his phone out and typed away on it before showing her the screen, he texted Miller saying if they weren’t there in fifteen minutes it’s because he’s murdering her and to call the cops on him.

Clarke smirked, “Fifteen minutes? There’s no wiggle room?”

He shook his head, gesturing for her to follow him again but she needed to grab her purse from Luna’s office where she said goodnight and followed Bellamy out of the building to his car.

“You’re not going to murder me, right?”

He rolled his eyes and got in the driver’s seat and leaned over, opening the door for Clarke from the inside.

She got in and Bellamy started the car, heading downtown. Pulling into a arming lot under a building and Bellamy lead her to the elevator, taking them up to the third floor where he opened the door to his apartment.

“Miller! Come talk to Clarke while I shower.”

There was an incoherent groan before a door clicked open and the man she vaguely from high school parties she crashed with Raven stood in the door half glaring, half disbelieving and Clarke smirked. “Why are you showering?”

“Because I smell like Murphy and meatloaf. Just offer her a drink and talk to her, she also has some probing questions in which I can’t even attempt to answer.”

“You’re totally using me and I expect a bottle of Crown apple on my desk tomorrow.”

“I am not buying that monstrosity of alcoholic beverages just because you want to suffer while you write. I’ll just give you thirty bucks tomorrow,” Bellamy grumbled and disappeared into another room before appearing a minute later with a hand full of clothes, disappearing into another room, assuming the bathroom.

“Drink?” Miller asked dutifully and Clarke smiled. “I’m good with water, I have a delivery early in the morning.”

He nodded and grabbed a glass. “So Bellamy said you have some questions, what about?”

“I know he’s not quiet and there’s something that’s preventing him from talking to me, he can talk to people around me but not to me. You’re his friend and roommate, do you have any insight on the matter or…”

He handed her the glass of water and sighed, leaning back against the counter. “I really don’t know what I’m allowed to say, it’s not exactly my place to tell you but Bellamy can’t.”

“Can’t, not won’t?”

“Won’t means he has an option, it’s not an option so he can’t tell you. He can’t talk to you.”

“Does he want to talk to me?”

“Very much.”

“And what if I don’t want to talk to him? Or have anything to do with him until he can talk to me?”

“That will never happen. Look, Clarke, I don’t know anything about you or where you come from or what you know about the world so I’m not going to pretend to. There are reasons beyond our control that dictate what we can and can’t do and Bellamy can’t talk to you for a decent length of time.”

“So he will eventually? Can’t he just come to me then?”

“Um, that’s not exactly how it works, you have a part to play too.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Just be around, talk to him and even though he can’t respond in any way, seriously, he can’t even tell me to tell you. Watch him and he will respond physically to whatever you’re saying so if you pay attention, he is talking, just without words.”

“I’ve never been good at reading body language.”

“Well this is a good way to get better at it,” Miller smirked.

“This isn’t a bet right? He’s not going to win after not talking to me for a month straight?”

“No! We’re assholes, but that’s douchebag territory. We wouldn’t do that to you or him. He likes you.”

“And you’re just telling me to be open minded about him.”

“Yes, he’s an arrogant bastard but when you see him with his sister you realize that there’s more than that to him than the façade.”

The bathroom door opened and Bellamy stepped out in sweatpants and a threadbare T-shirt, stopping short and looking between them. “What?”

“Nothing, you should drive Clarke home and make sure she gets in okay,” Miller smirked.

“Is that what she wants?”

“It’s what I want. You interrupted my night with this shit because you can’t communicate on your own. I’m willing to help as long as I was warned first.”

“I’m sorry. It’s really annoying and I don’t think things through.”

“The coffee shop on the corner?” Clarke interrupted the boys’ argument and Bellamy looked at her. “If you want to,” she added in hopes that yes or no questions were allowed in whatever the hell is going on.

Bellamy eagerly opened his mouth to answer, stopping short, groaned, cursed under his breath before nodding.

“Miller, I’m going to get real pants and we’re going to leave. You want or need anything?”

“Crown Apple.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and Clarke chuckled. “No guarantees.”

Ten minutes later Clarke and Bellamy were at the coffee shop down the block, they ordered tea and hot chocolate respectively and sat at a table by the window.

“So I can ask yes or no questions?”

Bellamy nodded.

“Okay, to make it fair, I’m going to answer them after you.”

He nodded again.

“Siblings?” Nod. “I’m an only child. Do you have more than one?” Bellamy shook his head no. “Brother?” Head shake. “Sister who’s name I can’t ask for. Okay, um, did you go to college?”

Bellamy wobbled his head with a smirk. “Does that mean some college?” Nod. “Did you finish a degree? Associates?” Nod. “Okay, can’t ask in what but that’s cool. I started out in pre med for my mom but then my dad died and I decided that I should fight for what I really want and I want to paint. I took as many classes in as many areas of art that I could and I graduated in three years, I spent two years after that working at Warner Brothers and Universal Studios doing set design for some TV series and two movies and after a big fight with a studio head I quit and it took me three days to decide to come back to Arkadia and open my shop. I wanted a safe space for artists and creators, where they aren’t bullied by the jocks and cheerleaders. I’m rambling.”

Bellamy smiled and reached across the table, placing his hand on hers.

“Oh, come on, you were a jock.”

He shrugged.

“Multifaceted?” Nod.

Clarke smiled. “I like your voice,” she admitted before she could stop herself.

“When I’m able to hear it.”

Bellamy grimaced, looking at the table.

“Miller said you like me.” He looked up and gave a quick sad smile.

“I like getting to know you, I like that I can ask yes or no questions and get an answer. I don’t like not hearing your voice, I feel like… like there’s a huge part of you I’m not getting to see and know. How is that fair?”

Bellamy looked pained and angry, pulling his hand back from hers and into his lap. Looking like he’s waiting for her to walk away and leave him there.

“I’m not going to leave. I’m not going to give up on finding out who you are. Do you want me to leave?”

He shook his head. “Good. You said… you told the kids that you didn’t trust the police when you were their age, that you fell into some bad things instead of doing what you knew and felt was right and all because you were taking care of your family. I… you did what you could, right?”

He nodded, looking guilty, he didn’t want to talk about it, she could just tell.

“I shouldn’t have asked. I just… I don’t know what to ask anymore. Do you want to go back to the center with me on Sunday?”

Nod.

“Cool, um. I should get home, I have an early morning. Do you… will you drive me? It’s late and you’re a cop so you know the risks.”

He nodded profusely and stood, grabbing his paper cup of barely touched hot chocolate and Clarke did the same with her tea and they stepped out onto the sidewalk to his car in the parking garage of his building, Clarke slipped her hand into Bellamy’s as they walked.

She did the same after he pulled the car out onto the main road and it was a comfortable silence in the car while he drove this time and Clarke wondered if he was nervous, if he wanted to kiss her as much as she thought about asking him if he wanted to at the coffee shop, the thought popping up every chance it could and she had to dampen it.

Her apartment was above the store, it was easier, buying the whole building and just being able to roll out of bed and go downstairs to deal with deliveries. She also didn’t have to worry about keeping the neighbors below her awake because it’s her store and she can make as much noise as she wants.

Bellamy got out of the car with her and walked up the stairs to her apartment, his hands shoved in his pockets and she wondered if he could talk if he would ask to see her again? Crack a joke about something that happened tonight, maybe try to get inside for a drink, she didn’t know. Twisting her key in the lock, Clarke spun around and was going to kiss Bellamy on the cheek until she caught him looking at her lips.

Changing her mind, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his firmly and she felt him freeze beneath her touch and smiled pulling away. “I thought about that all evening. If you were going to. If you wanted to, if that’s even what it’s about. I told you the silent treatment isn’t the way to get into my pants and I’m still sticking to that, I just…”

The rest of her sentence was cut off by his lips, firm and sure and so… right. So right that she pulled away and looked up at him. “I shouldn’t have… we shouldn’t… I’ll see you Sunday,” she somehow managed before getting inside her apartment and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

“Okay, what is up with you?” Raven asked after a half hour of Clarke’s silence.

“You know how I said Bellamy’s silence isn’t a way for him to get in my pants?”

“And three days later you kissed him.”

“It was a week. Anyway, that hasn’t happened again and it’s almost been three months—“

“And all you’re thinking about is screwing him.”

“That’s the crass version.”

“The correct version. Do you love him?”

“I think I could. Maybe I’m halfway there, I don’t know. I didn’t think I could feel this away again.”

“You said that after Finn too.”

“And Lexa,” she sighed but Raven wasn’t there for that. LA feels like a lifetime ago.

“You never talked about her.”

“Nothing to talk about.”

“Clarke…”

“She dumped me for Costia, I always saw it coming and, yeah, it hurt but I’m okay.”

“It was so public too, everyone watched it unfold.”

Clarke nodded, “I don’t want to talk about it. I called about Bellamy, not hash out the events that brought me to Arkadia.”

“I thought you said it was a fight with Wells.”

“She’s the actress, everything she feels is written all over her face, he hated what happened and blamed me for ruining a week’s worth of shooting. Am I allowed to ask Bellamy to meet his sister.”

“Octavia.”

“What?”

“His sister’s name. You can ask but he hasn’t heard from her in months.”

“Why?”

“ _That_ is a question for Bellamy.”

Clarke grimaced.

“He’s still not talking?”

She shook her head, “I feel like there’s something wrong with me, like there’s some part of me that he doesn’t like and it’s why he won’t talk.”

“You’re amazing, Clarke, and if Bellamy doesn’t see that then that’s his loss.”

* * *

“Bellamy, can we talk… sorry, poor choice of words,” she sighed collapsing in the bar’s booth, taking a sip from his glass. “Bud, really?” He shrugged and looked at her expectantly and she leaned over and kissed him. “Is that okay?”

Bellamy smiled, wishing he could tell her how he felt, he tried showing it, but didn’t think she understood what he was trying to convey.

“We should do that more, right?”

 _Hell yes!_ He nodded again, pressing another kiss to her.

“You’re not with anyone else are you?”

Why would he want to be? He shook his head, he called Octavia for the first time in months two weeks ago and she’s planning a trip to Arkadia to meet Clarke.

“I want to meet your sister, Octavia. I want to meet her and I want you to meet my mom too, but she wouldn’t understand the no talking. I guess I’m trying to say is that I want to be with you and I know I said that I wouldn’t sleep with you until you talk to me but I want to.”

Bellamy’s head was imploding, he wants it all, he wants everything with Clarke and that isn’t fair to her. It isn’t fair that she doesn’t know about the prophecy or how he feels about everything and that he wants to meet her mom and whisper promises into her skin when she’s sleeping soundly next to him. It isn’t fair that he can’t do the last one. Yet, he nodded, he didn’t know what he was exactly agreeing to, Octavia’s already coming and he can’t tell Clarke that.

“I need you to tell Clarke about the prophecy,” Bellamy said later that night when he got home, storming into Miller’s room and taking a sip of his horrible Crown Apple without a care, just needing more alcohol.

“I’m sorry, what?” Miller looked up from his computer for the first time probably all day.

“Clarke needs to know about the prophecy, she wants to meet Octavia and wants me to meet her mother and wants to sleep with me—which I definitely could have spared you from—but I want her to know the truth before any of it. How do we know that I can’t talk to her because I know of the prophecy’s existence, maybe it would have been different if I didn’t know about it. What if I’m not her soulmate and she will never say she loves me and this was all for naught?”

“You’re drunk and you still said ‘naught’? Impeccable usage and everything. You’re a living marvel and I’m not going to do your dirty work for you.”

“Could you at least write it and send it to her as though I wrote it because you know nothing I write to her will be legible.”

“No, I’m not interfering in your prophecy, you don’t know what could happen to me if I do that.”

“Fuck!” Bellamy sighed.

* * *

“What’s wrong with her?” Octavia asked, sitting across from Bellamy and Raven.

“Nothing,” they said together, Bellamy sounding more accosted than Raven, though Raven does have a semblance of chill.

“Really?”

“The prophecy,” Bellamy grimaced.

“There’s something wrong with _you,_ though I always knew that. I’m so glad you found her!”

“This isn’t funny or a cool game, O. This is my life and I think she’s going to run if I don’t start talking to her.”

“Wouldn’t it have been easier if it were you who had to fall in love with her because you don’t get this worked up over anyone but me and you love me,” she smiled and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Wait,” Raven interrupted. “You’re telling me that Clarke, my best friend, has to fall in love with you before you can utter a single word to her?”

“Yep,” O said when Bellamy said, “Pretty much.”

“That is hilarious! And also sucks! She has no idea?”

“I don’t think she knows that prophecies exist.”

“To be fair, we wouldn’t either if Aurora didn’t temp at the agency for a week, stealing yours.”

“Mine is a sad excuse of a prophecy, it’s wrecking havoc on my life, I can’t even talk to my… I don’t even know if she’s my girlfriend.”

“She’s bad at communication too,” Raven told Octavia.

“What do you mean by ‘too’ I literally can’t communicate with her!” Bellamy groaned.

“Someone should tell her what’s up but it’s also between you two and we shouldn’t get involved.”

“You’ve been speaking to Miller behind my back. I should have known!”

“Bellamy? Raven? What…” Bellamy heard Clarke’s all too familiar voice asked with confusion and his head shot to her and she was so gorgeous, he could barely hold back from jumping over Raven to drag her back to his apartment.

“Clarke, this is Octavia, Bellamy’s sister. She’s in town for the weekend, we—I was just about to text you,” Raven said with a smile and Bellamy felt guilty.

“Wait, you can’t even text her?” Octavia grimaced at him, kicking him under the table.

“Stop being rude and say hello, I raised you better than this,” he shot back, smiling weakly at Clarke.

“Hi, sorry, I’m still getting used to Bellamy having people other than me and Miller. You’re Clarke Griffin, his girlfriend.”

“Is that what he’s calling me?”

“He doesn’t know, he wants that but it’s the whole no talking thing that’s fucking things up with him.”

“Shut up, Octavia.”

“No, this is good, I can ask her about all the embarrassing things that have happened in your life and you can’t object,” Clarke smiled, winking at him. God, he loves her.

“It’s official, I’m in love with you,” Octavia smirked. “Are you busy or do you want to join us for lunch? I promise at least one embarrassing story about Bellamy and I might throw in one of Raven for free.”

“Don’t you dare, bitch,” Raven smiled. “Come on, Clarke, you know Bellamy’s going to worry the whole time about if you really ate or just trying to politely give him some quality time with his sister and I’m going to be texting you the whole time about his worrying. Just sit and eat with us, I can almost guarantee that that salad will be gone by the time you leave work tonight, Madi is a hungry teen.”

“She’s thirteen and calls anything but chicken fingers and curly fries rabbit food. She likes when Bellamy drops off take out. Fine, I’m starving, I had a class all morning and forgot to eat breakfast. Why do you guys know my horrible eating habits so well?” she asked while Raven switched over to sit next to Octavia so Clarke could sit next to Bellamy.

“We have a group chat with Jasper who informs us of your lack of consumption. It’s based off your mood. You just have coffee and you’re a grumpy asshole, you have a muffin with your coffee, you’re just grumpy. It’s science.”

“He’s fired.”

Bellamy chuckled, placing his hand lightly on her thigh, which caused her to look over at him and give him a soft smile. He couldn’t help but lean over and press a kiss to her lips, brief, especially when he hears Octavia’s gagging barely a millisecond later.

“Shut up, O,” he grumbled, ruining the moment entirely, but Clarke smiled.

“Are they like that all the time?” Octavia asked Raven.

“Nope, that’s new, you should see how they are after a few days apart, it’s a riot and momentarily confusing but you quickly understand everything.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke grimaced.

“Okay, the first time it happened, we were in the Dropship and there were a bunch of people around and they thought you couldn’t shut up and let him get a word in edgewise even though you were asking him questions about his day while telling him a story about Madi. They didn’t know that he _can’t_ talk to you, just that you wouldn’t let him.”

“It’s how we have to be, I don’t like it, I _want_ to talk to Clarke more than anything but I can’t until…” his jaw locked up and his eyes tinged in pain and Clarke grimaced.

“You can’t say it in front of me, like you’re compelled into not letting me in on the situation.”

“It’s because he’s not supposed to know but he does. You have to do it on your own.”

“Do what? I—I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Bellamy squeezed her thigh and she looked back over at him and his eyes softened, his hand came up and cupped her cheek softly, stroking with his thumb. He threw every ounce of love and joy and understanding into the gaze they shared and she licked her gorgeous, perfect lips and slowly began nodding.

“Yeah, okay,” she smiled and Bellamy nodded.

“Holy shit,” Octavia uttered, breaking the moment.

“Language,” he said pulling away, hearing Clarke sigh next to him.

“I told you,” Raven smirked. “I should go. Clarke, I ordered the turkey burger, I know you like them. Have fun kids.”

Raven stood and left. And Octavia’s eyes land on Clarke again and Bellamy wanted to tell her not to but he also wanted to know what O’s take on the whole thing was.

“Who in their right mind would date someone who can’t talk to them?”

“Mutes are a thing.”

Octavia smiled. “Are they your thing?”

“No. It’s not like Bellamy doesn’t talk, he does and I love his voice, it just sucks that it’s never directed at me.”

“You love his voice?”

“Look, Octavia, I know he’s your brother and you will do anything to protect him, but I have no plans of hurting him.”

“That’s right now. You have no plans of hurting him right now, but what about in a year? In five? You don’t know what’s going to happen. That’s what I’m concerned about, he’s going to be in deeper the longer you’re together and—“

That’s enough, he decided. “Octavia, she’s not Mom, she’s not Atom or Gina, okay? Don’t treat her like she is.”

“I just… we’ve been here before. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“I appreciate that, but it’s not your decision. Get to know Clarke for Clarke, not because she’s my girlfriend.”

“You do realize that I wouldn’t be meeting her if she wasn’t your girlfriend?”

The rest of lunch went surprisingly well and the next three months flew by and suddenly it was December and that’s usually when Abigail Griffin gets nostalgic and wants Clarke around, mostly to show off her daughter to the medical elites of Los Angeles, but Clarke wanted to spend her first Christmas in Arkadia _in Arkadia._

“Mom, just stop,” she sighed for what felt like the hundredth phone call in three weeks. “I’m not going back to LA, okay? I don’t want to see anyone there, I don’t want you parading me around like your little show dog and I definitely don’t want to spend Christmas Day pretending everything between Wells and I is perfectly fine when it’s not.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m catching a plane then.”

“Wait, what?”

“Marcus and I are at the airport, flying to Arkadia.”

“What about your patients?”

“They’ll be just fine in the hands of Jackson and the interns. I haven’t seen my only daughter in nearly a year. I want to see where you’re calling home now,” Abby cooed and Clarke felt as though she was going to vomit.

“Where are you expecting to stay?”

“There’s an inn, ran by a Niylah Harmon, we’re staying there, hopefully you’re hosting Christmas dinner.”

“I—I had plans already,” she grumbled, which wasn’t exactly true, she was spending the morning helping at the shelter while Bellamy was working and was hoping to see him when his shift ended because it’s been six months and five months of wanting to jump his bones and two months of being in love with him and not being capable of actually saying the words and she thought she might have found him the perfect Christmas present even though she still doesn’t know much about him. She tried, got stupid little things out of Miller and Raven and Octavia. Still wondering who Gina was, but she could live with wondering until he wanted to talk about it, until he could talk. She wants to give him his present and tell him she’s in love with him and she’d like to do that alone, not with her mother and long term boyfriend around.

“Plans that can’t incorporate your mother?”

“I’m volunteering at the youth center that doubles as a soup kitchen and then going to—going to my boyfriend’s apartment for dinner. I’ll have to ask him but it’s his roommate and his boyfriend and his sister and her fiancée I don’t know if there’s going to be room and I’d feel bad.”

It wasn’t a lie exactly, they were going to be there, just later, after she told him.

“Asking won’t hurt anybody and what if they switch it to your apartment?”

“Theirs is bigger. I’ll ask, okay? I’ll have an answer by the time your flight lands. You’re getting a rental car, I presume.”

“Yes, we can drive to Arkadia, we have GPS.”

“Okay,” Clarke sighed, knocking softly on the door. “If you’re up for dinner after you’re settled in, I know a nice restaurant we can go to.”

Bellamy opened the door and smiled before grimacing from Clarke’s expression.

“Sounds good, honey.”

“Fly safe, I’ll see you soon,” she hung up and dropped her head against Bellamy’s chest. “My mother and her boyfriend are going to be here in five hours and they want to have Christmas dinner with us.”

Bellamy pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pulling away and looked into her eyes and nodded.

“You’re nodding, why are you nodding? You’re okay with them crashing with two days notice?”

He nodded with the softest smile.

“God, I love you,” Clarke blurted. “Shit, I was going to wait until Christmas, but you’re okay with me adding two people to the guest list when we’ve known each other for six months, who does that and—“

“I love you too.”

“How are you okay with that… and you just talked to me.” Realization hit her like a brick and she wanted to cry and kiss him and ask so many questions and everything was hitting her at once so she just stared at him, overwhelmed and ecstatic while he tried gauging her response.

“Okay, I really can’t tell if you freezing is a good thing.”

“Just making sure I didn’t imagine this, I’ve definitely imagined this. What caused this change?”

“You love me,” he smiled.

“Not the first time I’ve admitted that. I just had to say it to you, huh?”

“Who else knows?”

“Raven and Miller. They’ve been pushing me to tell you for months but I wanted to hear your voice first. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“You still don’t shut up, do you?”

“Make me,” she smirked and his lips barely grazed hers when she pulled away. “Don’t, tell me everything. I really, I know nothing about you and want to know it all. You can tell me now.”

“I can tell you later too,” he smirked, pulling her back into a searing kiss before he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his room.

* * *

“Babe, can you get the money for the delivery guy?” Bellamy asked three hours later, opening the door in his boxers to find Raven and Octavia instead of the delivery guy.

“Who were you talking to?” Raven grimaced.

Clarke came around the corner in Bellamy’s shirt, “Is twenty eno—you’re not the Thai delivery.”

“You finally told him!” Octavia squealed, running and hugging Clarke tightly.

“Okay, what?” Clarke and Raven asked together.

“I couldn’t talk to you until you said that you love me. It’s stupid and I’ll tell you about it later, I still have a lot to tell you,” Bellamy smiled at Clarke.

“Not a bet,” she asked quietly.

“A prophecy,” Octavia said before Bellamy could. “Or mom worked at the records and she found it and told him about it even though she wasn’t supposed to, it’s probably why she lost the job. Anyway, the prophecy stated that Bellamy wouldn’t be able to talk to his soulmate until she declared her love for him and—“

“Octavia, I believe you, and I want nothing more than to get to know you, but I am six months behind on getting to know Bellamy like he’s gotten to know me. That’s what we were doing when we ordered Thai.”

“It looks like you were doing more than _getting to know Bellamy_ ,” Raven smirked.

“It’s an aspect,” Clarke smiled, hugging Bellamy’s waist from the side and he smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

“We didn’t order enough food for you two so…” he started.

“We were going to ask if you guys wanted to go to the Dropship but you have better things to do. We’ll see you on Christmas,” Octavia smirked, pushing Raven out the door and closed it behind them.”

“She’s not even old enough to drink,” Bellamy grumbled and Clarke shushed him with a kiss to his shoulder.

“Do you think she’s have a chance to be irresponsible? Lincoln is with her.”

“You will never hear me admit this again, but he is good for her.”

Clarke smiled. “Was I what you pictured when you learned about the prophecy?”

“I was eleven, raising a four year old Octavia, I didn’t have an image in my head of my perfect woman. It was more of a hope that when I did meet her—you—that I would be ready for what it meant.”

“So then what does it mean?”

“That it’s time to focus on my own happiness and not worry so much about O’s.”

“Not necessarily, worrying about her is engraved into who you are, it’s part of what I love about you. You worry about the people close to you, you reluctantly worry about Murphy and Raven refuses to admit that she’s not as strong as she once was and I see how you watch her, how you worry about her. They’ll never admit it but they appreciate knowing that someone has their back Incase they need it.”

“It’s the same for you.”

“No, it’s more for me. I know every look and expression on your face and you’re afraid that that my knowing the truth is going to push me away. I always wanted the truth, Bell, it’s all I wanted from the beginning. If I knew that all I had to do was tell you that I love you, I would have done it the moment I knew.”

“That’s just it, it’s a prophecy, we’re not supposed to know until after the fact, if at all. Besides, I literally couldn’t tell you.”

“Octavia knew.”

“She’s my sister, it’s her job to torture me.”

* * *

_Six Months Later:_

“Clarke?” she heard behind her and she knew that voice anywhere.

“Hey, Wells, what are you doing here?”

“I… there was a location scout here three weeks ago and said this place was perfect for my next movie, there’s some bureaucracy shit I have to handle with the mayor personally. I didn’t… Abby didn’t mention that you moved _here_.”

“Probably because she knows better than to get in the middle of us. How’s Lexa?”

“I wouldn’t know, the company cut all ties with her, we’re not working with her ever again.”

Clarke nodded, “Her loss.”

“She cost me more than she’s worth.”

“How so?”

“Losing my best friend hurts more than losing an actress, they’re a dime a dozen.”

Clarke nodded, “How long are you in town for?”

“I have a meeting with Mayor Pike tomorrow, why?”

“There’s a bar, the Dropship, you should swing by tonight. Raven will be there and… and so will my fiancée.”

“Fiancée?”

“Yeah, it’s…” Clarke smiled because she didn’t know how to describe Bellamy or how they were together. Raven said something about being two perfect halves melding together but Clarke felt like that didn’t exactly do them justice either. “Come to the bar, you can see for yourself.”

“Clarke, I—I’m sorry that I took her side, it wasn’t that I thought she was right, I didn’t have time to replace her with anyone that would have done the role justice.”

“Bygones,” she shrugged. “We’re family, Wells, we can disagree ninety percent of the time but at the end of the day we have each other’s back.”

“Clarke—“

“Just hire me if you get Arkadia, Okay? That’s all there is to it to making it up to me.”

* * *

Clarke hugged Bellamy from behind, pressing her cheek into his back and when he touched his hand to hers, interlocked around his waist, she let him go just barely as he turned around and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We need to find a place to live together, your place is too small and my place is riddled with delinquents at all hours. I’ve missed you.”

“Those _delinquents_ are our friends,” Clarke smiled up at him, awaiting him to bend down and kiss her, she’s far too short to do all the work and it’s unfair.

“Why do we need friends? We have each other.”

“Yeah, yeah. Kiss me damn it!” she grumbled and he laughed before leaning down, pressing his lips to hers.

“Gross, guys, people eat here!” Raven exclaimed, pulling Clarke away from Bellamy. “I saw Wells today.”

“I saw Wells yesterday, what do I win?”

“Haha, you invited him here.”

Clarke shrugged, “Bygones.” She’s being difficult, but she also didn’t know why she thought forgiving Wells was a good idea. He agreed with Lexa, he fired her from the job he begged her to take, why should she forgive him?

“Wow, second time you said that in two days. Who are you?”

“I’m happy and forgiving, don’t make me find something to be mad at you over because I will.”

“You’re ridiculous. Are you sure about this because he’s going to try and be around for three months with this movie?”

“I know. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, or that I’m going to be best friends with him again, but second chances… I don’t know, Rae, I’m going to try.”

She nodded and Clarke spotted Wells walking in the front door. “Would you go greet him? I didn’t tell Bellamy yet.”

“Fine, but you’re buying my drinks tonight.”

“Done,” Clarke smiled before heading back to Bellamy.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Remember my best friend who fired me from his production company because he was trying to keep the peace with my ex who dumped me? He’s here and I’m trying to be the bigger person and also trying not to blindside you and asking you to help him get Pike to agree to let him film a movie here.”

“Pike will make my life hell.”

“Please, for me.”

“You owe me.”

“Copious amount of sex coming your way,” she smiled.

“No, you’re going to put the ring on. Right. Now.”

“But—“

“No, you’re going to put it on and they’re all going to know.”

“He already knows, why—“

“Because it’s been four months and none of our friends know, my sister thinks I’m an idiot who can’t do anything right so you’re going to put it on and tell them it happened four months ago.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you. Ring,” he smirked.

It wasn’t that Clarke didn’t want to be engaged to Bellamy or even married to him, she loved him and wouldn’t want to be with anybody else, it was the pressure of the wedding once everyone found out, up until now there’s been no pressure, she could figure it all out herself, plan everything how they wanted it. With everyone knowing, the pressure will drive her into bridezilla mode and she doesn’t want to be a bridezilla. She wants to be Clarke Griffin-Blake with as little dramatics and bumps along the way as possible.

Clarke pulled the ring out of her pocket and handed it to him. He scoffed and took her left hand in his, putting the ring on her finger. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“At least you’re aware.”

Bellamy shook his head, “Smartass.”

Wells fit into their friends group pretty easily, probably because he had embarrassing stories about celebrities to tell and Clarke’s friends like hearing stories of people being miserable, they’re horrible people and she loves them.

Bellamy was standoffish with him and, even though he helped get the movie to film in Arkadia, he still thought that if Wells was willing to hurt Clarke once, that he would do it again. Giving in at the end of the third and final month of filming, Bellamy invited Wells to their wedding himself and Clarke couldn’t have been prouder of him, until he’d decided to go to school and become a history professor.

Clarke’s prophecy? Help guide the man who couldn’t talk to her for six months through all his troubles and worries and doubts, adopting a teenage girl, and have the best, most dysfunctional family a person could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are lovely.


End file.
